


Prince of Gotham

by Syreen23



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renegotiated Sokovia Accords, BAMF Batfamily (DCU), BAMF Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Happy Batfamily (DCU), Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Politics, Sokovia Accords, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syreen23/pseuds/Syreen23
Summary: Gotham exists in the MCU.When the Accords sends people to recruit the mysterious Batman, things go wrong and the city revolts, declaring independence from America. In New York Tony Stark worries about his childhood friend. In Gotham Bruce Wayne plans out his next moves.Why does Gotham revolt and what do they want instead?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Gotham City Residents, Gotham City/Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 23
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Steve was honest with Tony about Bucky from the beginning and they found him way before the Accords came into play. With cooler heads and no immediate time limit, the Avengers are able to work together to work lobby for a better Accords and get rid of Ross. 
> 
> Also Wanda never existed because I wanted everyone to get along and I firmly don't like her. Bruce Banner is still with the Avengers. 
> 
> Gotham and the core Batfamily exist but their are no DC characters.
> 
> I have 6 chapters prewritten.

Tony Stark flopped down on the couch in his penthouse living room. He was tired. It had been a few months since he and The Avengers had fought to reform the Accords, and ever since then the Council had felt the need to consult with them on everything, and by them Tony really meant himself, and sometimes Natasha, since none of the other Avengers knew anything about politics, or management.

It was what they had fought for and he was glad they had, the potential cost of an organization like Hydra taking control of The Council and running it without any of The Avengers being aware was enormous. 

But knowing he was doing the right thing did not make him any less tired. He had been in meetings all day about the Batman. The Council had sent agents (mostly ex-Shield) to Gotham to recruit Batman as soon as the Accords had passed. They initially struggled to find Batman so they got the Mayor to order the “Bat Signal” (what a stupid name, Tony mused) to be lit while the agents were next to it. That time the Bat had at least shown up, but he had refused the offer and promptly teleported away before anyone could say anything else. 

That was when the game had changed, once Batman had refused to sign the Accords and without even trying to work something with the law he became a danger and a criminal. The Council pressured the Mayor into ordering the police to stop assisting Batman and form a taskforce to start hunting him. The Council also made changes, recalling the original team and instead sending 20 agents split into four groups with orders to capture The Batman alive.

A few weeks after they were supposed to have arrived they appeared beaten up by the side of the highway a few miles outside of Gotham, they said they had found the Bat but he knocked them out before they could catch him. To Tony it had seemed obvious of course Batman would fight off anyone trying to arrest him, but The Council had seen it as clear evidence of Batman’s viciousness and had reported the event to the media. Two days later the second group of agents ended up in the hospital after being assaulted by civilians while looking for the Bat. 

But that wasn’t what the meetings today had been about, no, those had been about the last two groups. Both had been assaulted last night, and both were highly problematic. There was evidence the people that had assaulted the third group were cops and two members of the fourth group had died. Both attacks had occurred in public places, but no one claimed to have seen anything, if that if the police had even questioned anyone. The city was close to rioting and everything was getting out of control. By the end of the meetings the Governor of New Jersey had decided the next step was to send in the national guard to maintain order and reconvene once that was achieved. Tony thought that was sort of lazy, why not make all your plans at one so you know what your goals are, but it got him out of the meetings for the day so he supposed he was grateful. 

Tony looked around for something to do, he was quickly getting bored but he was far too tired to do anything actually productive. The problem was that he didn’t really have any hobbies, he didn’t really do anything that wasn’t productive.  
Normally when he was in this mood he would hang out with the other Avengers, but they were all at the compound, the only reason he was even at the penthouse was because the meetings were in the tower. Tony made some hot pockets for dinner and turned on the tv to watch some Netflix. But as soon as the TV turned on all thoughts of a mindless night of Netflix and chilling left his mind.

Tony had left the TV on the news channel that morning after catching up on the events of last night, but what he saw now was so much worse, it was chilling.

It was the citizens of Gotham firing machine guns at the arriving National Guard, and the guard was firing right back at the citizens. The news was calling it a riot, this was not a riot, bodies were strewn all over the street, both citizens and soldiers, it was a war, and the National Guard was losing.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had been watching the reports from Gotham for half an hour unable to tear himself away from the news in Gotham. Somewhere in the back of his mind he should probably be doing something about it or at least calling the council to make sure they were aware, but the footage was so surreal. 

He didn’t even think he could find anything surreal anymore after implanting a glowing power disk into his chest and facing down a mad norse god with a mind control scepter, but something about this felt different somehow, like fighting Loki had been so crazy, so absurd, that it was just easy to accept, almost like a dream. But an insurrection in America, less than 100 miles from him, was hard to accept. There were no aliens here or malicious evil would be overlords. This was American citizens deciding to pick up arms against their own government.

He supposed he could be wrong, maybe there was a secret plot hiding behind the scenes, in fact he found himself hoping there was, but it did not feel like it. It felt real.

His musings were interrupted as FRIDAY announced that the council had called an emergency meeting of the American sub-committee. Instantly his mind snapped back online, running through everything he could do. He had a while to think before he had to do anything because he was already at the tower. 

The first thing he noticed was that many of the rioters wore bat pins or badges on their outfits, or some sort of logo that looked like an R. So it was clear this was a continuation of the Batman issues from before.

His second thought was about guns; there were a lot of assault rifles in the clips he’d seen. The footage was not clear enough to tell for sure whether they were fully or semi-automatic (the former of which being illegal), but he knew enough about guns from his weapons days to tell by the sound that they were probably fully automatic. Unless everyone using one was a highly trained shooter with a bump stock, semis would not sound quite so smooth. Although what did he know about Gotham maybe they were all a bunch of gun nuts. It’s not like he actually knew how long it took to get good with a bump stock, or how common the skill was.

“Hey FRIDAY how many registered firearms are there in Gotham.” Tony asked. 

“There are 32,564 registered firearms in Gotham, Boss.” FRIDAY responded. Tony considered that for a second before realizing he had no idea what that meant in relation to anything. Tony knew a lot about guns but he didn’t really know much about their domestic use. He knew the laws and such, SI had sold some consumer weapons, and he needed to know what he could sell to who. But SI primary income had been from government contracts, so he’d never really kept track of the details. 

“Is that a lot, very few, anything notable there? Also how many are rifles?” Tony asked.

“32, 564 is quite low, Boss, in fact all registered firearms are registered police service weapons. When service weapon records in New York, the number of rifles is mostly average if a little high.” FRIDAY responded. Tony shot up from where he had been sitting. 

“Are you telling me there are no privately registered guns in Gotham” Tony exclaimed. 

“Yes Boss”

“Huh” Tony remembered Alfred Pennyworth had had a shotgun back when Tony used to visit Wayne Manor as a kid. It was hard to believe that the prim british butler would own an illegal firearm; honestly it was hard to imagine Alfred even doing something as illegal as jaywalking he had been so proper all the time. This was a man who had refused to call the kid he was raising as his son anything other than Master Bruce. Man, Tony hadn’t thought of Alfred in years. 

He wondered how Bruce was doing with all this chaos. They’d been close when they were kids, Howard used to bring him to Wayne galas and make them hang out together, in the hope that it would ingratiate them with the old money crowd. Howard always had had opinions on who Tony was allowed to be friends with and Bruce Wayne had made the cut. 

Tony knew Bruce well enough to tell that this ditzy playboy routine that Bruce did was just a routine, Bruce had always been smart and never been anywhere near as cheerful as he pretended to be. But he understood why Bruce did it, being in the press all the time was exhausting and violating but it was slightly more manageable when they only saw what you wanted them too. Tony had always found being in the spotlight exhilarating but Bruce had always been more private than Tony, and all Bruce usually wanted was to be left alone. If Bruce seemed useless and affable than people were less likely to annoy, and more likely to go bother Lucius Fox instead.

Tony couldn’t help but worry about Bruce now, revolutions were fundamentally anti-establishment and the Waynes were as established as you can get in Gotham. If the mob decided to go after Bruce now before the situation could be maintained it would not end well for him, Alfred, or the gaggle of kids Bruce had collected.

“Boss the Committee members are arriving now. You should probably head down now.” FRIDAY interrupted. 

Right, Tony thought getting up, the best thing I can do for Bruce now, is to sort this out as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said in the comments in the first chapter there is of politics (not in any way real or even alluding to real) in this piece. Especially in the next three chapters. The will be some parts that might seem expositional, but I was very unhappy with the lack of detail about the accords in cannon, and so I wanted to fill that void. If that is something you like great, it not the story will speed a lot after these three chapters.
> 
> If you don't feel like keeping track of the different OCs you won't miss anything.

Tony headed down to the meeting room and waited. This was a meeting of the American Subcommittee, all countries could form a subcommittee if they felt the needed one. The sub committees ran the missions in their countries, and decided when and if to allow Accords signers into their countries. They also answered to the Accords Council if something went wrong. The system was designed to prevent the UN from trampling other nations' sovereignty while also allowing the UN to best coordinate between the countries where the heroes live and the countries that need their help. It also insured that no hero would be operating in one country under orders from another, as countries can only run missions within their own borders.

The part Tony and the Avengers had fought for was two-fold, first no signee could be forced to complete a mission and second to insure signees had the ability to utilize the first fairly, all heroes considered for a mission must have invitations to all meetings about said mission. Additionally all meetings must have publicly posted minutes. 

Tony was only waiting a few minutes before the 5 committee members arrived together. 

Everyone was tired. It was late and they had just gone home after their meetings earlier, so he knew that this meeting would be a lot less formal than usual. 

“Thanks for coming Mr. Stark” Chairwomen Myers greeted him. “I assume you saw why we're meeting again.”

“Yes, on the news.” Tony said.

“Good then we are all up to date. Unfortunately I have not received any information other than confirmation that what the news reported is accurate, from anyone. Nor have I heard of any reputable sightings of Batman at any of these… disturbances.” Chairwomen Myers said, as professional as ever. 

She had been with the UN longer than any of the other members and Tony knew she had been chosen for her political prowess. She was able to coordinate with the US and the UN very efficiently, and she knew the rules better than anyone, as well as which could be bent, and who to go to to bend them. However she knew next to nothing about mission command or military strategy and was the farthest thing from a spy you could get. It was not really a problem as she was aware of these flaws, and she typically knew when a discussion was out of her depth and kept out of them except to keep the other members in order.

The Chairwomen continued. “Given that we all met earlier today, and that this is an emergency meeting, we can skip the formalities. So let’s begin.”

“I think enough is enough, it’s time to eliminate Batman, his presence is stirring up riots now, he is dangerous...” Ms. Roberts said. 

“That was not a riot,” Tony cut in. “it stopped being a riot when people started killing each other, that looked a hell of a lot like Afghanistan looks, war.” 

“Yes, right, exactly to my point the Batman has provoked an insurrection, in our country, that cannot be allowed to continue.” Ms. Roberts continued. 

Roberts had been against Batman from the beginning. She was the oldest of the group and was both fiery and stern with a history as a district attorney. She had thought that because he was doing clearly illegal things before the Accords he could not be trusted to keep to them. She felt the Avengers, who may have broken some laws, were different because they had done it in the face of an unprecedented crisis. The Batman had broken laws fighting street crime, something she felt did not merit that kind of response. 

Tony had defended Batman initially; he’d compared him to Spiderman, who also fights street crime. However Mr. Wright had pointed out that what Spiderman does is almost entirely reactionary and as such is not really illegal to begin with, falling under Good Samaritan laws. Batman reportedly hunts people. Tony was not sure how to feel about Batman now, but he wasn’t a fan of the speed at which Ms. Roberts tended to commit to a course of action, and this was no different. It seemed too early to decide on an assassanation. 

“The people are defending Batman, I don't think they are just going to stop if we kill him. It might just make everything worse.” Tony stated.

“If you kill a group's leader, it prevents them from organizing efficiently, plus the movement might fracture.” Mr. Wright stated. “Killing Batman would destabilize the movement.”

Mr. Wright was aligned with Ms. Roberts in most matters but was much less passionate then she was. Tony was aware that an outsider might view him as sort of just following her lead, but Tony had been working with them long enough to know their thought patterns usually just lead to the same conclusion, but that neither would ever just decide to skip the steps and just take the other’s lead for what to do. 

“You're assuming Batman is actively involved in this.” Mr. Wood pointed out, “Maybe he is but we don’t have proof of that. You’re right, if he is the leader taking him out would be useful, but Mr. Stark is right too. Killing him will piss everyone off even more. It will martyr him, and if we don't get a gain as that happens we will lose a lot of ground.” 

Mr. Wood was the youngest of the members and tended to be a little on the indecisive side; he was far more likely to vote in the minority against a proposal then vote in the minority for it. It wasn't something Tony ever had the patience for but it balanced out Ms. Roberts’ fire, and Tony had to admit was sometimes necessary when Tony himself got a little caught into something. 

“Well they are wearing bat symbols on their arms.” Mr. Wright points out.

“I can’t help but wonder,” Mr. Stewart said, “why Batman is so popular. I mean when you're a governing body and you make a move that leads a group of your own people to risk their lives to rebel against you, you have to wonder whether you should have done that to begin with. What about Batman makes the people of Gotham so eager to defend him?” 

Mr. Stewart, the final member of the Sub-Committee, was an idealist; he was also born in Bludhaven, Gotham’s sister city. He moved away when his mom died, when he was a kid, long before the Batman had ever come into play. But it was clear he really wanted Batman to be the good guy. 

Ms. Roberts scowled, she had no tolerance for Mr. Woods’ idealism. “Well we can’t just keep letting him get away with God knows what, just because he’s popular.”

“That's the real problem here, you know.” Mr. Wood said, playing the voice of reason as ever. “ ‘God knows what’. We don’t know what he’s doing, we don’t even know if this is about him, we’re just guessing. We need to call Agent Phillips and his full report on what he learned before the attacks. And we need to do it before we make any more assumptions about what's going on here.”


	4. Chapter 4

The group agreed to call the agent. Part of Tony wondered why they had started talking before talking to Agent Phillips, but the rest of him was used to politics always doing things out of order. Chairwoman Myers called up Agent Phillips, who was in charge of the 20 agents sent to apprehend Batman, on speakerphone.

"So Agent Phillips, what can you tell us about Batman, and the Gothamites?" Chairwomen Myers said.

"We were not able to get much," Agent Phillips responded. "People would clam up about Batman, as soon as they realized we weren't from Gotham. If we admitted we were Federal agents no one would give us anything, even if we said we were looking for something entirely separate. I know people in low income areas don't want to risk being labeled as snitches, but this was something else. I could tell someone anywhere in the city I was looking into stock market manipulation, but if they knew I was a Fed they'd refuse to even give me directions around the city. Not even cops would assist us any more than they absolutely had to.

"The most obviously notable thing we did manage to learn is that he, it, they, whatever, is not alone. They call them 'The Bats', and I don't know how many there are, but the one that it seemed they discussed the most was called Robin. It also seemed from their descriptions that all the Bats have the same or similar powers"

"The abilities we have on record are teleportation, flight, enhanced reflexes and speed, super strength, and being bulletproof. Is that what you found?" Mr. Wood asked.

"That matches what we heard what we've heard from the population and the team he attacked. It is worth noting that the flight appears to be wing based and that the teleportation is described consistently as melting into the shadows." Agent Phillips responded.

"What can you tell us about how people view the Batman, or the others for that matter?" Tony asked.

"The city as a whole seems to admire them. But, what's interesting is, well, my group spent a fair amount of time in the Park Row area, which is the poorest part of the city, and we would go drink in some of the mob bars. The kind of place the Gotham Underworld would meet to discuss 'business'. A lot of the people there would tell stories about their run ins with Batman or one of 'The Bats' on 'jobs',hen they did they would always speak with such anger, as you'd expect criminals to talk about a violent vigilante, and they'd talk about how they'd 'get him next time'. So we would go up to them and say we had been given the job to take him down, we thought they'd jump at the chance to get back at him, but they would get just as defensive and uncooperative as the rest of the city did."

"Thank you for the report Agent", Chairwoman Myers said, hanging up. 

"If he's got a whole crew working for him, then he's even more dangerous than we thought. Even more reason to take him out, even if the whole riot is not answering to him, he's still a major threat." Ms. Roberts noted. 

"A threat to who?" Mr. Wood asked "He's never acted outside of Gotham before, that we know of, and even when he defended himself from our agents, well, the ones he fought were the least injured of all the agents. Perhaps we should just let sleeping dragons lie. Don't give him any reason to become a real threat, and besides even if we did decide to send the Avengers to kill him, who's to say that they could even find the Batman."

"Wait, what?!" Tony asked, alarmed, "Are you just saying that we should just ignore any danger or harm he does as long as it is only Gotham that gets hurt?! Those people are American citizens. What you're saying might have some merit if it was happening halfway across the world, but this is New Jersey. While I do think it notable that the citizens and cops of the city were more violent than the Batman himself against the agents sent after him, we don't have a big enough sample size to support anything, and the reports that got us into this initially, implied the Batman had a track record of serious violence."

"It seems to me," states Chairwomen Myers, "that there are two distinct possibilities here: One, Batman is holding the entirety of the city hostage, a la mob boss, and that he has made the whole city revolt to protect him. This would imply that the reason that no one was willing to talk to any outsiders about him is fear. In which case we would need to stop him as soon as possible."

"The second option is that the people of Gotham are just genuinely feeling discontent enough with the government, to revolt, for whatever reason, and our pursuing the Batman was just the spark that happened to set them off. They are just choosing him as a mascot for their revolution. In that case none of this is our job, as putting down civil revolts is explicitly stated and equivalent to a war, and as such, not something that Accords signers are allowed to be used for."

Tony huffed, annoyed but he knew she was right "Yeah, and even though Batman might still be under our purview, the Avengers still can't go in now, because the city is hostile territory, and us Avengers, aren't exactly subtle. If we go into Gotham looking for Batman, we will be attacked, and none of us are trained in crowd control. Most of us might be able to use non lethal methods when one on one, but in a group like that it would be a slaughter, and that would put us clearly in a position where we are fighting the insurrection."

"Maybe if the Bats are seen on the frontlines themselves we can get a special provision from the council because that would be seen as evening the odds, with enhanced on both sides. But until that happens, or until someone proves Batman is mind controlling them or something, our hands are tied."

Chairwomen Myers nodded and said, "Looking for Batman might be impossible”. She looked at Tony, “but do you think you would be able to get in and out safely at all? We still need to talk about Wayne enterprises."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chairwomen Myers nods and says, “Looking for Batman might be impossible but do you think you would be able to get in and out safely at all? We still need to talk about Wayne Enterprises.”_

“Why do we need to discuss them if we cannot do anything about it.” Mr. Stewart asked.

Chairwoman Myers smiled wryly. “Well, if this were occurring in a trade center like New York I’m guessing that the Accords Committee would be happy to allow Avengers interference, regardless of the rules, to avoid global economic effects. For the most part, Gotham is pretty insular, but Wayne Enterprises has international influence and is active in the global economy. It would most likely be overlooked if the Avengers were to act to attempt to stabilize the company. As long as the actions are targeted.” 

Tony perked up. He did have a chance to help Bruce after all. He would not even have to stretch the truth. “Well I know a fair amount about WE. SI’s worked with them pretty often; they provide some proprietary alloys and materials for Stark jets. I don’t arrange those things myself but I know most of the general details”

Mr. Wright asked “How Gotham-centric is the company, anyway? Is there a chance that we could just leave it alone and it would be fine?”

“No, absolutely not. The entire board and upper management are located in Gotham. There are probably some important people traveling at any one time, but for the most part everyone's in Gotham. But here is the important thing to know: Wayne Enterprises, despite its size and age, is not a corporation, it is not publicly traded, it is not even privately traded. It is a family business and it is owned, in its entirety, by Bruce Wayne. Gotham or no Gotham, nothing regarding the company good or bad, happens without his consent.” 

“That is a lot of power for someone who is so, well…” Mr. Wood stated unsurely.

Even given the circumstances Tony couldn’t help but smirk. “You got a problem with billionaire playboys, Mr. Wood?” He might not actually partake in the lifestyle so much now, he did not have the time, but God help him if he ever actually admitted that.

Mr. Wood blushed “hey, even at your most ahh… active, you were still always recognized as a genius. Bruce Wayne is, well, not. Are we even sure that if we got him out he would be able to handle all that is going on?”

This time Mrs. Roberts spoke up before Tony could. “The way I heard it, if we save Mr. Wayne, he might not be any good, but he has the authority to do _something_ or at least delegate powers to someone who could. If we saved someone else, they couldn’t do anything at all.” 

Mr. Wright, as always, stepped in to back her up. “That's not the only factor. Wayne is a public figure, and is Gotham's most prominent citizen. And he is prominent for being a famous airhead, with more money than God, who has never worked a day of his life. He is the perfect target to anti-establishment rebels like these. Other upper management will likely last longer in the chaos, simply because anyone in the city can likely recognize him on sight.”

“Who is actually running the company? We should at least keep an eye out for them.” Chairwoman Myers asked. 

“I believe Pepper’s told me the person she's met with has been Lucius Fox, and our deals are big enough to warrant their top person, but I will double check and email you all if it is someone else. But I also think you should not entirely dismiss Bruce himself. I know the press and I can definitely see the appeal of pretending to be dumber than you are, and making people think someone else is making the decisions.” Tony stated. He was bothered by the way they talked about Bruce. He knew it was reasonable, and if he was right it was what Bruce was going for, but it still bothered him.

Chairwoman Myers interrupted his thoughts. “Let’s vote. Who thinks we should send a team to Gotham to rescue Bruce Wayne? All in favor say aye.”

The vote was unanimous.

Chairwoman Myers continued “If we are going to plan an actual operation we need some time to draw up a plan. So let's disband, do our research, and set up proposals. Dismissed, let's meet again at 11:00 tomorrow to make a specific plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew the meeting is finally over!

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and welcome any, criticism and trolls welcome!


End file.
